


Not the Jealous Type

by GreenDayMCRmy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenDayMCRmy/pseuds/GreenDayMCRmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard knows that Frank isn't the jealous type and he loves him for it, he really does, but sometimes he hates him for it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Jealous Type

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Really sorry about not writing anything lately, I just haven't been feeling up to it lately but hopefully writing this little one-shot will help me get out of this funk. So I hope you enjoy this and I hope to start writing more often!  
> This is probably really bad since I have not edited it sorry about that...

Gerard knows that Frank isn't the jealous type and he loves him for it, he really does, but sometimes he hates him for it too. Gerard has had some overly jealous boyfriends in the past, and he will admit that it got to be annoying at times. 

He didn't like to be treated as an object and he especially didn't like when they got overly possessive and would accuse him of cheating if he even glanced at another man. He knew that relationships like that weren't healthy and he is thankful every day that he was able to find a boyfriend like Frank that was so understanding of his quirks and his often excessive chatter and able to handle his anxieties and insecurities.

As much as he loves Frank he sometimes wishes that he was at least a slightly jealous person because even though he hated how his jealous ex-boyfriends had behaved, the jealousy still turned him on. Nothing is sexier to Gerard than a jealous man who wants him all to himself. He sometimes misses it but then he remembers that Frank is the best thing that ever happened to him and he would never want anyone else.

Whenever Gerard would ask Frank why he never got jealous, Frank would just laugh, wrap his arms around Gerard , stroke his hair and tell him, "Why would I ever need to be jealous, I trust you, I know you would never do anything to hurt me." Gerard would just nod and bury his head in Frank's chest, sighing.  
Gerard had even made small attempts at getting Frank to show a trace of jealousy, like when he tried mentioning some of his previous encounters with past lovers.

*********  
Gerard and Frank were cuddling together on the couch watching trashy reality television because nothing else was on. 

"How can people live like this?" Frank asked in disbelief as he watched the Kardashian sisters squabble with one another. 

Gerard laughed, "I'm sure they don't mind since they are paid handsomely for it."

Frank rolled his eyes, "I don't think I could stand it, being in the public eye all the time never having an ounce of privacy, no amount of money would be worth it."

"I don't think it would be so bad, having everything out in the open." Gerard trailed off.

Frank laughed, "What do you mean? We basically have everything out in the open, at least with each other right?"

"Yeah I guess, but we've never really talked about our past relationships with each other." Gerard put his head on Frank's shoulder.

Frank turned to look at Gerard, "Yeah we have…just not in extremely gruesome details is there anything more you want to tell me?" 

Gerard smiled to himself; this was all going as planned.

Gerard cuddled in closer to Frank, "I just feel like I want to be a hundred  
percent honest with you with everything out in the open even if it was before we were together. 

Frank nodded, "Well I guess if you want to go ahead, you already know that you were my first serious relationship anyways."

Gerard giggled, "Well you know how I used to be kind of a slut?"

"Yeah of course," Frank laughed. "That’s why I had the hardest time asking you out because you were always with someone with hardly any down time at all." Frank stroked Gerard's black locks.

"Yeah well I never really told you how many past relationships that I've been in," Gerard fiddled with his fingers.

"There was that one Bert guy before we got together right?" Frank pondered.

"Yeah but there was like,' Gerard counted on his fingers, 'five before him." 

"Shit, Frank chuckled to himself, that's quite a few considering you just turned 25 a couple months ago."

Gerard hit him in the chest playfully, "That’s not even counting my brief flings".

"What is it with that included, fifty?" Frank started cracking up.

"Shut up." Gerard whined, this was not getting the reaction that he had hoped for. 

"You know I'm just joking,' Frank pulled Gerard into his lap, 'what do you want to talk about?"

"I never told you about how I lost my virginity." Gerard tried to take a different course of action.

"Ok then tell me about it." Frank rubbed Gerard's knee.

"He was my first boyfriend and his name was Jackson, I know what a jock name but he was the Quarterback so it was fitting I guess."

"What you dated the Quarterback?" Frank asked in disbelief.  
Gerard giggled, "Yeah we had this whole secret relationship thing going on since he was in the closet and he didn't want anyone to know, it was actually kind of hot at first, and you wouldn't believe it but we only knew each other because he used to beat me up all the time."

Frank frowned, "Why the hell would you date someone that used to hurt you?"

"I felt bad for him when he told me the real reason he liked to hit me." Gerard shrugged. "I know bad decision but he was actually really sweet. Well anyways, one day when I was cowering in the corner of the locker room because I thought he was going to beat the living fuck out of me, he started making out with me instead."

Frank was trying to hold back his laugher, "This sounds like the beginning of a really bad porno." 

Gerard chuckled, "Yeah it kind of was but it was so fucking hot, he just dragged me to the showers and fucked me senseless, I've never met anyone with a bigger cock, no offense Frankie."

Frank laughed, "None taken, besides I know you love my cock anyways." Frank smirked. 

"Yeah what makes you say that?" Gerard crawled over Frank and straddled his chest. 

"Hmm I dunno, maybe the fact that I can just pull my dick out and you wouldn't be able to resist sucking me off." Frank looked at Gerard suggestively. 

Gerard slowly started unzipping Frank's pants, and looked up at him seductively. "Yeah but that’s mostly because I love sucking cock so much."  
Gerard pulled Frank's cock out and started stroking it absentmindedly. 

Frank groaned as Gerard started taking his cock in his mouth, "Of course how could I ever forget?"

That night didn't go as planned, since Gerard was unable to get any trace of jealously out of Frank, but he was never going to complain about having an opportunity to suck Frank's dick.

********

Gerard's next attempt was a couple days later. He was going to have to get serious about this to even have the slightest hope of provoking a reaction. His next plan was a silly one that was unlikely to work but he had to try something.

Gerard got a bottle of lube along with a huge black dildo together and had them set on their bed along with his laptop. Gerard had googled pictures of the band Avenged Sevenfold and was planning on having a good jerk off session to some of the hottest band members he could think of. What was different about this jerk off session than usually was that he had planned it at a time when Frank was sure to come home from work during it. Gerard would normally not want such an interruption but this time it was the whole reason for this setup. Gerard completely took all of his clothes off, selected a hot picture of M Shadows, got his hands lubed up and started his steamy session. 

After a few minutes he heard the door open and got the black dildo prepared  
and pressed it inside his hole. 

"Oh fuck M, so good." Gerard chanted more loudly than usual, slamming the toy in and out of himself rapidly. "Harder M harder," Gerard shouted at the top of his lungs.

Soon enough Frank ran into the room, with the door already wide open, looking confused as hell. 

"What's wrong Gee….oh." Frank figured out what was happening and started snickering to himself. 

"Why are you calling screaming someone else's name?" Frank asked as he came around the bed and looked at Gerard's laptop screen. "Oh you're having a fantasy about Avenged Sevenfold members, I thought you would be more into more of a Green Day type but to each their own I guess."

Gerard kept thrusting the dildo inside of himself, getting more annoyed at Frank and his stupid kind and open minded self. 

"Oh fuck that M Shadows is just so fucking hot with his muscles, and tattoos."

"Hey I have tattoos, and some pretty great muscles," Frank flexed his arms in a joking manner.

"Yeah I suppose so, god hurry up and fuck me Frank you asshole can't you see  
my arm is tired."

Frank shrugged, "Well if you insist," and they once again began fucking like bunnies.

All of Gerard's attempts to make Frank jealous had ended in sex, and Gerard wasn't going to complain about that but he really wanted Frank to show him how much he wanted him all for himself, it was something that he never really got in their relationship. Sure he got a sweet and loving partner who was passionate in the bedroom as well as understanding when Gerard felt down in the dumps but he missed that jealous look in the eyes of some of his past lovers, like they would beat the living shit out of anyone who merely laid eyes on him. Gerard had one last trick up his sleeve and this one was a bit more  
ambitious as well as more dangerous. 

******* 

Gerard dragged Frank to their favorite club for a night of drinking and dancing, or so Frank thought. Gerard had some plans of his own however. He knew that this was his last chance to trigger Frank into being jealous before he started to become suspicious. 

Gerard had Frank go get them drinks while he scouted the club for a viable candidate to provoke Frank with. He had to pick someone attractive enough, but also someone that didn't look like he was going to kick Gerard's ass seeing as Gerard was not really in the mood for that currently. 

Gerard spotted a cute guy dancing by himself and decided to make his move. He strutted over there and immediately made eye contact with the guy. The dude looked interested enough so Gerard was pretty happy with his choice.  
"Hey babe wanna dance?" Gerard asked suggestively, wrapping his around the guy's shoulders. The cute guy seemed happy to oblige. 

**********

Frank walked back out to the dance floor with the drinks, and couldn't find any sign of Gerard anywhere. He continued scanning the crowd until he saw something that disturbed him so much he nearly dropped the drinks. He saw Gerard grinding aggressively with some random dude on the dance floor, and it wasn't harmless dancing , this guys hands were all over Gerard, his boyfriend.

"What the fuck?" Frank was starting to get pissed. Gerard had been pulling that crap where he tries to get Frank to act jealous again all week but after this Frank was starting to believe that maybe Gerard really wasn't happy in their relationship anymore. 

He could tell that Gerard wanted him to be more jealous and act more 'possessive' of him but Frank was never that kind of guy. He knew that Gerard was his own person that had worth more than just someone to have sex with so he never felt the need to act that way. But right now Frank was feeling more than jealous, he was feeling angry and hurt. Why did Gerard need to take it this far. 

He was disappointed in him and it made his heart hurt to watch Gerard doing that even if he was pretty sure it wasn't real. Frank was about to turn and walk out of the club when he heard, "Hey get your fucking hands off of me!" Frank spun around fast to see Gerard being manhandled by three guys in the club. 

"Shut the fuck up doll, we're just trying to have a good time." Said the guy that had Gerard's ass cupped in his hands. Gerard tried to brush him off but the two other guys held him back. "What the fuck?"

Frank marched over to the scene, "Hey assholes, get your motherfucking hands off of my boyfriend." Frank used what surprising strength to pull 

Gerard out of the arms of those creeps.  
One of the guys chuckled and rolled his eyes and slapped Gerard right on the ass pretty hard. "I can't help it, he's a hot piece of-" Before the guy could finish his sentence 

Frank pulled his fist back and broke the guy's nose. 

"Come on Gerard let's get out of here." Frank pulled a very shocked and slightly turned on Gerard away from the dance floor. 

"You okay?" Frank asked when he saw Gerard's stunned face.

"Yeah." Gerard said breathless, staring at Frank with a look of so much admiration.

"You don't look okay." Frank gave Gerard a concerned look.  
Gerard grabbed onto Frank's arm, "Just take me somewhere quick….. please."  
Gerard looked at Frank, pleading with his eyes. 

"What?" Frank was confused until he saw the desperate expression on Gerard's face. "Oh ok, follow me." 

Frank led Gerard to the bathroom and as soon as they closed the door, Gerard pushed Frank into the wall and fiercely kissed him. Frank melted into the kiss and ran his hands through Gerard's long ebony hair. 

Gerard broke the kiss and stared and Frank breathless, "Should we go in a stall?" Frank nodded helplessly and the two of them got situated in the handicapped stall. Gerard pushed Frank's back up against the wall and fell to his knees and began to undo Frank's belt quickly. 

"Are we really doing this here?" Frank asked gasping as Gerard pulled out his  
cock. Gerard nodded right before taking Frank's cock into his mouth. After a while Gerard noticed that Frank was about to come and pulled off. 

"Why did you do that for?" Frank whined as Gerard stood back up. 

"Because you're going to fuck me," Gerard had already started pulling his jeans down and sucking his digits into his mouth. Gerard leaned his head against the wall, bracing with one hand as he began preparing himself. Frank's mouth was watering as he watched. "God you're so fucking hot Gee."

Gerard nodded like he already knew and pulled his fingers out of his ass. 

"Come on Frankie, please fuck me I need you."  
Gerard leaned forward against the wall and braced his palms against the wall. 

"I don’t have any-"

"I don't care," Gerard interrupted. "I trust you." Frank took a shaky exhale, lined himself up, and pushed into Gerard." 

"Oh fuck." Gerard and Frank gasped at the same time and they both chuckled. 

Gerard kept releasing little moans and whimpers as Frank picked up the pace. 

"God Frank, you turned me on so much when you defended me, I've never seen you get like that before oh!" Gerard gasped as he felt Frank hit his prostate.  
"Yeah I can tell." Frank panted as he kept up the rhythm.

"Would you be able to hold me up if I turned around?" Gerard shuddered as Frank's pace sped up.

"Yeah," Frank pulled out of Gerard and spun him around. He hoisted Gerard up and wrapped his legs around his waist. Frank held on to Gerard tight and thrusted into him as hard and fast as he could manage, being rewarded by the uncontrollable moans Gerard was releasing.

Frank leaned in close to Gerard's ear and whispered to him. "I never want to see you flirting with another guy again, you're mine, you're my everything and I'm the only person who gets to see you like this." Frank growls playing the character that he knows Gerard wants him to play. Gerard's eyes rolled back into his head and he shuddered and Frank's remarks, they were turning him on more than he could ever imagine and they were coming from someone that he loved.

Frank started stroking Gerard's cock as he picked up the pace, making sure to hit Gerard's prostate as much as possible, he was getting close but he held back since he knew how whinny Gerard always got if he came too soon. 

"This is my ass," Frank growled as he squeezed Gerard's ass cheek, "No one gets to fuck it but me, you're my piece of ass." Gerard held onto Frank tighter and he was practically out of breath. 

"Fuck Frankie, so hot, so dirty, I'm so fucking close, I'm Frank, oh fuck Frank!" Gerard screamed as he came all over Frank's shirt, and collapsed into the shorter man's arms. Frank thrusted a few more times before he followed and  
came into Gerard. Frank bucked his knees and both he and Gerard collapsed onto the filthy bathroom floor. It took several minutes for them to catch their breath. 

"Holy fuck that was hot." Frank said as he finally pulled out of Gerard. Gerard whimpered when Frank pulled out. 

"Yeah, thanks so much for doing that for me Frankie, I know you're not like that and I shouldn't have tried to force you to be something that you're not." Gerard looked up at Frank with guilty eyes. 

"Don't worry about it Gee we all have our kinks, I just wished you would have asked me more directly about it, you know I'm open to just about anything." Frank pulled Gerard into an embrace.

"I love you so much Frankie." Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's neck, pulling him closer.

"I love you too Gerard."


End file.
